The Last Seishi
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Trip down Memory Lane. An archived story I'm bringing back.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Total Eclipse of the Heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Standard disclaimer:<strong>_ These characters aren't mine they're created by the wonderful Watase Yuu, although I wish they were, Houjun-chan is such a hottie! So don't sue me, I need o-ka-ne right now..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE<em>**

Hot flames flickered hungrily, feeding on the rafters like rabid wolves. They howled through the remains of the shattered village, devouring everything in it's path. Empty and ghostlike, the eerie scene was bathed in a primeval light.

A lone figure knelt in the center of the town square, bowed in grief. His shoulders could be seen quaking with sadness and anger. He raised his head to the morbid scene and cried out in agony as a fierce wave of dark pain overwhelmed his mind.

_It was happening all over again. But this time..._ he would have to face it alone, he realized with sorrow, as the last flicker of life died away from the essence he knew.

"Why?" He murmured angrily, "Why must everyone close to me always perish?" First it had been Nuriko, then Chiriko, then Mitsukake, then Hotohori, and now...the person he had considered to be his best friend among the Seishi.

Each loss had magnified his sorrow, made him more dedicated, and enlightened his knowledge of death...but painfully.

He raised his head to the heavens and released a built up store of anger, with tears streaming openly down his face.

**"Why, Suzaku?** Such pointless deaths...all for what cause? Is it for some cruel game you gods play? We are not pawns in your game of chess! We are not things that are easily expendable!" He couldn't continue, for the tears had overwhelmed him.

Bowing his head and clasping prayer beads in his hands, the only thing that remained of his fellow Seishi, he whispered grief struck.

"Then...I am the last. The last Suzaku Seishi."

* * *

><p>He jerked upright in bed, wide awake, shock and horror flooding his mind.<p>

_What was that? My God...He sat there frozen in fear. No...It couldn't be...I've felt this before. Something bad has happened. Another one has..._

He glanced over at his sleeping wife, now murmuring in her sleep. So peaceful, he thought tartly. Sleeping blissfully, she doesn't realize anything has happened yet...Suddenly, as in response to his thoughts, she stiffened and let out an agonizing scream, sitting abruptly upright in bed.

"Miaka!"

She gasped, and stopped screaming, her heart pounding fiercely. She grabbed on tightly to his warm body and sobbed into his chest.

"Something bad has happened! Oh, Taka...I'm scared. It's just like the feeling when..." She broke off crying uncontrollably.

Taka closed his eyes and fought off the dread threatening to overwhelm him.

"It's ok, Miaka. Just try to calm down..."

She stared up at him in horror. "Who do you suppose it is? Tasuki or Chichiri?" She choked, unable to consider the thought of either one of them dying.

"I don't know, Miaka. I don't know." He ran his fingers gently through her tousled hair tenderly. "Maybe they're just hurt or something..." He hugged her close. _Maybe..._He closed his eyes and swallowed painfully. He knew the truth. Miaka also knew the truth. They held each other until the sun rose, casting and surreal light on the city buildings below. 

* * *

><strong><em>Chapter One: Total Eclipse of the Heart<em>**

A soft rumble echoed through the distant mountains as billowing clouds let loose their unleashed sorrow on the world below.

One figure stood, head bowed, in the pouring rain soaked to the bone.

He sighed and raised his head, viewing the melancholy sight below. The village's fire had been extinguished by the rain, and this had made it easier for him to drift through the rubble and collapsed structures searching for any sign of life. He had found some, badly injured, others just with minor wounds. He had somberly carried the dead, with the aid of the few villagers remaining alive, up the mountain to the cemetery. There they prayed in solemn silence and performed the burial rites.

He had carried out the entire task with frozen blank emotions, but at the height of the ceremony, glancing down at his fallen friend, he could no longer hold the tears back. The remaining villagers had sensed his overwhelming grief, and had returned down the hill, leaving him in peace with his sorrow.

Alone.

That word held so much more in it's words than it ever had before. 

* * *

><p>"Moshi Moshi?"<p>

"Yui?"

"Miaka! Why are you calling so early?"

"Gomen, Yui, but something has come up, and...well could you meet at my house with Tetsuya in an hour?"

"Umm...what's this about, Miaka? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here...Will you come?"

"Hai, Miaka. In an hour. We'll be there."

Miaka hung up the phone and sighed.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and she heard Taka answer it.

"Oh, hello Keisuke, come on in."

"Hey, Taka, what's this all about, huh? Ya woke me up from a very well needed sleep."

Miaka forced the tears back as she went in to greet her oniichan.

"Miaka!" Keisuke grinned as she came in, glad to see her. "It's been a while, little sister. What's this all about?" His smile faded as he caught the look on her face. He snatched a look at Taka and jumped to a conclusion. "You're pregnant, aren't you Miaka?"

**Whack.**

"Owwwww! What was that for?"

Taka growled at him. "Now why would we be depressed about a think like that, baka?"

As the two exchanged verbalities, Miaka decided to take her shower. When she had finished, Yui and Tetsuya were sitting and chatting with Keisuke while Taka prepared some hot tea and coffee.

Now that everyone was settled down, Miaka grasped Taka's hand and took a deep breath.

"I suppose you wonder why we've asked you to come over here."

The three leaned forward, rather irritated, and said in unison, _"It did cross our minds."_

Taka sweatdropped, and elbowed Miaka. "Get to the point."

Miaka sighed and whispered softly. "One of the Suzaku Seishi has died."

The three guests sat stunned for a long moment, horror reflected in their faces.

"Oh, no." Yui whispered.

Keisuke swallowed hard. "Which..."

Miaka began weeping while Taka hugged her close. "We don't know." He said.

"What are you going to do?" Tetsuya solemnly removed his sunglasses.

Miaka and Taka exchanged glances with each other.

"We've talked about it, and we've decided we're going to go and see..."

The three nodded, not surprised.

Yui sat thoughtfully. "Miaka?" She looked at her childhood friend with some trepidation. "I'd like to go with you."

Tetsuya sighed. "Guess this means I go too."

Keisuke was still processing what his sister had said in his mind. He had read so much about the Seishi in the 'Four Gods Sky and Earth' that he felt he knew them personally, although he had never met them, and had only seen Tasuki and Chichiri, the last two remaining Seishi, from a distance during the final battle against Nakago. He looked up. "I'll go too."

Some hours later, the five stood once again in the library with the 'Four Gods Sky and Earth' before them.

Miaka clasped it to her and prayed to Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South land of Konan, and once again the red light enveloped them, sending them hurtling into the wondrous game that had begun two years, real time, ago. 

* * *

><p>As the light faded they were aware of a dismal dreary atmosphere surrounding them.<p>

Rain pelted their skin hard, feeling like miniature needles of ice.

Luckily, they had thoughtfully packed umbrellas with them, and this gave a small amount of relief to the ferocious storm.

Surrounding them was a ruined village. Everywhere their eyes fell, found rubble and collapsed structures. Mud saturated the ground, creating flowing streams in the street. Thunder rolled through the air, and they saw the gray sky light up with brilliance, then dull down again.

"My God." Miaka whispered.

"What happened here?" Taka said softly.

They could hear the distant wailing of children in distress, piercing the air like a needle. They slowly made their way towards the sounds, through the ghastly town.

As they rounded the corner, they saw a make-shift tent had been erected beneath an oak tree. About twenty people, men, women, and children, lay sprawled and huddled beneath it. They were laying in various positions; bandages seemed to dominate the majority.

As they stared, stunned in horror, one figure got up slowly from where he had been kneeling as he fed water to an elderly woman. He was bedraggled and mud stricken, his thin robe torn and soaked. His long hair was tangled and loose on his shoulders, which were hunched with chill. He rose quickly and went to attend to another form, then rose again and hustled towards them, carrying an empty water bucket.

"Excuse me." He bustled by them.

Miaka froze suddenly and stiffened in shock. She had sworn as he passed she had seen a familiar sight.

"Wait!" She called, turning around.

The man stopped and slowly turned, fatigue evident through his body. He raised a mud streaked face, and Miaka's suspicions were confirmed.

Although ragged and filthy, nothing could disguise the painful reminder of youth that had carved itself into his left eye.

Upon seeing them, he gave a startled gasp of "Miaka!" and then his eye rolled back as he sunk unconscious into Keisuke's arms as Miaka's brother rushed to catch the fallen figure.

The group stared in horror at the poor bedraggled monk who had once been the trusted advisor and comic of the Shichiseishi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><em>The Last Seishi<br>Chapter Two: Memories Tragic in Essence_

**Standard disclaimer:**_ I didn't create these characters, although I wish I did, they were created by the wonderful Watase Yuu. So don't sue me...I need the o-ka-ne!_

* * *

><p>"He's starting to come around..."<p>

Miaka, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Taka paused in their duties of aiding the twenty some odd wounded villagers, and headed over to Yui who sat by the prone monk's still form.

Slowly, his good eye quivered, then blinked open. Upon blearily seeing the faces hovering above him, he whispered incredulously, "Miaka-chan?"

Miaka squeezed his hand comfortingly and smiled tightly. "I'm here Chichiri. Everything's going to be alright now."

He groaned softly, and tried to sit up. Keisuke helped him weakly rise to an upright position.

It was hard to recognize Chichiri. He didn't wear his usual clothing or his prayer beads, instead he wore a worn robe with a different set of prayer beads around his thin neck. His blue hair was so matted and muddied, it was quite difficult to judge the color. The one thing that ensured his identity, however, was the jagged scar sealing his left eye.

Miaka hugged him tenderly. "Oh, Chichiri, I've missed you so."

Taka knelt down slowly. "What happened here?"

The one-eyed monk gently separated Miaka from him and looked Taka sadly in the eyes and spoke in a voice so saddened, all of them quieted immediately.

"Konan is being invaded by foreign barbarians." He closed his eye and shuddered. "They are vicious and inhumanely cruel... slaughtering innocents..."He choked and buried his face in his hands.

Miaka put her arms around him comfortingly, and cried softly with him.

Taka stared thoughtfully at Chichiri, focusing on the beads dangling around his neck. They weren't his own green ones, Taka realized. They were a smaller set of double blue beads...familiar...

Taking a deep breath sharply, Taka asked the inevitable. "Tasuki is dead, isn't he?"

Chichiri raised a tear stained face and solemnly nodded.

Miaka cried out and buried her head in Taka's arms.

The monk composed himself a bit and spoke softly.

"I was off on a trip, and didn't hear about the invasion. I was traveling to a distant town when I felt something was wrong...so I headed back to where the source of the feeling originated." He paused to take a shaky breath. "I was too late...the village was burning, and I saw...I felt...Tasuki dying. He was trapped in a burning building...fighting with a group of barbarians..."

He paused again, painfully. "I couldn't do anything! I tried to help him, but the roof suddenly collapsed and..."

The group sat, silently mourning the death of a close friend, and fiery fighter.

Chichiri raised his head. "He died honorably, though. He was the one who collapsed the roof with his Tessen...He sacrificed his life...to save the others." He gently fingered the beads around his neck. "He gave these to me as a gift before I left for my journey...He said his luck had changed and he didn't need them anymore..." His voice died off quietly.

The group was silent for a long time.

Chichiri sighed. "I have tried to help these people as much as I could.."

"You've exhausted yourself, Chichiri!" Taka scolded gently. "You rest, and we'll take care of it here."

The mage looked up at him gratefully. "Arigato...Tamahome."

Taka smiled softly as the mage used his old name.

"Damnit Chichiri, the name's Taka." He said jokingly.

Chichiri sighed sadly. "True...you are no longer a Seishi..."

"Hey, Chichiri, whatever happened to your 'no da's'?" Keisuke asked.

The others gave him a rude glare that said 'Shut the hell up'. They knew that Chichiri often dropped his funny accent when he was being serious...This was not the time to go asking idiotic questions like that.

However, Chichiri just smiled sadly and whispered, "No da." 

* * *

><p>As they tended the villagers, Yui glanced over at Chichiri who was lying no the ground in a meditative state. His hands clasped the prayer beads and his eye was closed and relaxed. A soft green glow gently surrounded him, as he quietly did some resting and healing.<p>

He sure needed it, she thought. She had only seen him a few other times before, and she was shocked at how much he seemed to have changed. The bubbly easy-going monk had been transformed by the horrid disaster, and that was a tragedy in itself.

Miaka wandered over to her. "Hey, Yui, do you think Chichiri will be alright?"

Yui smiled at her friend's overconfidence in her demeanor. "Hai, Miaka, Chichiri will be fine I'm sure. He just needs to rest and clean up a bit."

Miaka glanced over at Chichiri. He seemed so pale and helpless...had it really been 6 years since she had last seen him? She kept forgetting the time difference. What passed as only two years for her in her world had been three times the amount in this one...He had to be much older, she thought. I guess he'd be 32 now...

Yet the monk seemed much older than that, more due to the worry and tension etched in his face.

As they finished wrapping bandages and soothing the villagers, they saw him stir. Sitting up he looked around, and then slowly got up and looked down at his filthy appearance. Sighing, he walked outside to the river nearby, as it had stopped raining.

As he splashed water on his face, he reflected on matters. _What was he going to do now?_ Although Taka and Miaka were here, along with Yui and two others he didn't recognize, they didn't provide much assistance to him, since Tamahome had become Taka, and therefore was without power. But perhaps they would be able to help...it was better than him doing everything by himself.

Rising to his feet, he took a glance at his reflection. His face and arms were clean now, but his hair and clothing were still a mess. Nothing I can do about that now, though, he though to himself.

Chichiri made his way back to the tent, and noticed the others getting up to intercept him. He gave them a small smile and waved a hand indicating he was fine.

Most of the villagers with minor wounds were up and about now, helping out. The elder who was the only one remaining of the town council came up to him, bowing low.

"Many gratification's go out to you from my village, Chichiri-sama. We could not have survived without your kind aid."

"It's nothing no da, I'm glad to help in any way I can no da."

"Yes, but you rescued most of my people from under the structures of their homes...We are eternally grateful."

Chichiri smiled quietly. "What are you going to do now na no da?"

The elder gazed out across the street at the ruined buildings that were all that remained of the village. "We will rebuild...that is the only thing we can do. What about you, Chichiri-sama?"

Chichiri lowered his gaze. "There is only one thing I can do as well no da."

The elder watched him for a long time, then sighed. "Yes, I suppose you have your duty to adhere to...be careful won't you? Konan is in it's most desperate hour..."

Chichiri nodded and spoke in a saddened voice. "What will happen is all up to Suzaku."

He turned to the others behind him and frowned slightly. "I will require your help, I cannot fight this battle by myself."

Miaka glanced at Taka, and then stepped forward. "You know you can count on us, Chichiri. If we summon Suzaku-."

**"NO!"** He suddenly snapped, much to the surprise of all of them. "Suzaku will not help us in this matter..." He seemed to deflate. "I have already asked him no da."

The others were shocked.

"And...he said he wouldn't help?"

Chichiri turned and faced them. " 'This battle is for you to handle. I do not involve myself in skirmishes that between country's unless I am summoned by the Miko for a valid cause.' " Chichiri looked bitter. "I think he has an ego problem no da."

The others looked at each other in silence. Then Yui spoke up. "Perhaps Seriyuu..." She trailed off at Chichiri's negative.

"No, if Suzaku will not help us, then Seriyuu will certainly not involve himself no da." He sighed. "There is one thing we can do no da."

"What's that?"

"We can consult the other Seishi and see what they have to say no da. They might come up with ideas on how we can defeat this enemy no da."

They looked at each other confused. "The OTHER Seishi? You mean Biyako, Genbu, and Seriyuu Seishi?" Miaka was confused.

Chichiri shook his head and clarified. "No, I meant the Suzaku Seishi..."

"But...I thought they were dead!" Keisuke cut in. The others nodded in acquiescence.

"Hai no da."

Now they were thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean, Chichiri?" Taka seemed to have trouble understanding the blue haired monk.

Chichiri turned and smiled mischievously in their direction. "Did you ever wonder where the Seishi were buried no da?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Three:<br>The Tomb of the Crimson Peacock_

**Standard disclaimer:**_ These characters aren't mine, though I wish they were, they belong to the wonderful Watase Yuu, so don't sue me, I need the O-ka-ne!_

* * *

><p>They glanced at each other. "Err," Miaka said, "Weren't they buried where they died, or somewhere where their family wanted them?"<p>

Chichiri smiled secretively. "Yes, but then some of their essence and body were dug up and brought to a secure tomb that only Suzaku Seishi and the Mikos can enter no da. It is done quietly because the families might objet to them being removed and relocated no da."

They stared at each other in surprise.

"Hey," Taka complained, " Why do you know about this and no one else did?"

Chichiri glanced at him. "Because I am a monk, no da. It is my duty to bury people in the correct place where they belong no da. And because Taitsu-kun told me to no da."

Figures, thought Miaka.

"All the Seishi of Suzaku history is buried in this tomb...dating back to the very first no da."

The others were amazed.

"So," Tetsuya said, "That's where Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Tasuki are buried?"

"Hai no da. You didn't really think I would go on a trip right after they died, did you no da?"

It made sense, they realized. Yes, Miaka thought, Chichiri did have a habit of vanishing after the deaths and burials of the others, that must have been where he was going. And that is where we must go now, she thought.

* * *

><p>They stood beneath a huge gateway carved out of the enormous rock that stretched above them as far as the eye could see. Enormous carved Phoenixes stood as guardians to the tomb, stretching their mighty wings into the sky as if they were trying to reach something. The road in had been rough going, entwined with brambles and close undergrowth. Apparently, the only ones who had known about the tomb were Chichiri and Taisu-kun. Now they were added to the list.<p>

Miaka glanced over at Chichiri. He had managed to clean up and change clothes. He was once again dressed in his familiar outfit, complete with staff, and his hair was back to it's normal coloring, standing up as unusually as he had not donned the mask. For some reason, he had decided not to wear it.

Miaka wondered about that as she gazed up at the enormous door that stood before them.

Chichiri had explained that they could not have teleported there because there were wards protecting against magic that most likely would end up electrocuting them. So they had had to trek through the thick forest, until they had arrived.

Now, Chichiri stepped forward and went to a particular spot on the door. As Miaka leaned closer, she could see that there were symbols carved on the door.

They were the constellation of the Seishi she realized with a start. She could read them all...and there were odd ones there as well, ones she had not seen before.

Chichiri placed his hand over his own symbol, and there was a brief red glow that emanated from the door, then it opened on silent hinges.

The group peered into the dark room with some trepidation, as Chichiri began walking into the darkness, a small light emanating from his staff. The others followed hesitantly.

As they gazed about the huge stone hallway, they could catch glimpses of carved scenes in the walls. They seemed to depict all of the major battles that the Suzaku Seishi had encountered, beautifully carved into the stone.

Suddenly the door behind them closed with a thump.

Miaka was startled and gave a muffled scream, and Chichiri sighed. "It's ok, no da. It's supposed to do that no da."

Not entirely reassured, they continued along, until they reached an enormous chamber.

Miaka gazed around in amazement. When they had entered, the chamber had immediately lit up brightly, eliminating the need for Chichiri's staff. A huge roaring fire blazed in the center of the chamber, with a stone walkway raised above it, creating a catwalk. In the center was an ornate design of Suzaku carved into the stone with brilliant colors. They stood in a small doorway where stairs led down to a narrow ledge that wound around the chamber. Every ten feet or so there was a doorway opening along the ring. In between each doorway an ornate picture was carved in full glory, but it was too far away to tell what the pictures were. At the top of the chamber was a small skylight, sending sunlight filtering down into the center platform over the fire. The entire sight was amazing and took the entire group's breath away, save for Chichiri.

He calmly walked down the stairs onto the narrow ledge. He then turned to the left and began heading around the ring. Hesitantly, they followed him, making sure not to gaze down at what seemed to be a bottomless pit of fire.

He entered the first door on the left, and they found themselves in a small antechamber that was still quite large.

There they saw, much to their astonishment, larger than life stone carvings of each of the Seishi they had known. Even Taka, Tamahome, and Chichiri were there. Each Seishi's symbol was carved into the wall above the stone representations of them.

"Every Suzaku Seishi becomes glorified here no da," Chichiri's voice spoke softly. "Sharing life and death with their fellows no da. Every Seishi is portrayed here...each generation has their own chamber...and if a Miko came, she too has a representation no da."

Sure enough, in the center wall straight ahead of them was Miaka, in her Miko outfit in full splendor, holding the 'Four Gods Sky and Earth' scroll in her hands. Even Tama-chan the cat was there, perched on Mitsukake's shoulders.

Chichiri smiled and turned to them quietly. " I thought you might like to come here first no da. I always like to come here to meditate...for I feel the souls of the others comfort me no da."

Miaka walked to the center of the chamber staring up at herself. "Wow, is that really me? I mean, that looks so pretty..."

Taka came up and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "You are pretty," as they gazed around at their deceased friends.

Hotohori stood tall and regal in informal wear holding his sword in a battle pose. A smile was on his face as his hair swept around him.

Nuriko was dressed in men's clothing with his bracelets strapped to his arms and was holding a rock in the air with his pinky finger. His long braid hung over his shoulder and swept around the symbol that showed on his chest.

Mitsukake stood with his arms crossed with a very solemn expression on his face, and Tama-chan was perched on his left shoulder with a contented look on his face.

Chiriko stood holding some books in his hands, just looking cute.

Tasuki stood looking imposing with his fan arched up in the air, fire flaming from it brilliantly. They could just imagine him shouting 'Lekka Shinen', then cussing as it hit the wrong target.

Tamahome's carving showed him showing off his martial arts talent while his 'oni' character glowed brilliantly on his forehead.

Chichiri's carving showed him without his mask holding his staff and making a pose with his hand up to his beads as if he were casting a spell.

As they stared up at the marvelous artwork of a supernatural force, they felt a comfortable presence enveloped them, then they heard a familiar voice. "Oi, what's with all the serious fucking faces?"

Turning in surprise, they saw Tasuki standing at the tomb entrance, tessen over his shoulder and an idiotic grin on his face.

"TASUKI!" They all exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Aren't 'cha glad to see me?"

"It's not that..." Miaka stuttered, "...but we thought you were dead!"

He smirked insolently. "What do ya mean? Of course I'm dead!"

They blinked, realizing for the first time that they could see through his body to the fire pit out side the chamber. He was there in spirit form only.

Chichiri smiled. "Hello Tasuki no da. How's the afterlife treating you no da?"

Tasuki rolled his eyes and stepped forward walking up to them. "Not bad, a bit dull without you around Chichiri...The others are anxious to see you though. They should be here any minute."

As if to emphasize his point, the other Seishi suddenly appeared in from the door, waltzing in as if there were no care in the world.

"Miaka!" Nuriko cried, and dashed forward embracing the young Miko with vigor. "How've you been doing?"

"Great, Nuriko-chan, Taka and I are doing great!" Then realizing she was actually hugging him, Miaka stepped back surprised. "Hey, I can touch you!"

Hotohori stepped forward. "In this chamber we have substance and can interact with the real world. But if we go outside we are simply spirits."

While the gang happily reunited with their long dead friends, Chichiri was chatting with Tasuki.

"So...That's how it happened no da." He pondered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, fucking bastards! They have no decency at all!"

Chichiri seemed to reflect on that. Tasuki sighed and whacked him on the back. "So whacha gonna do 'bout it?"

"I don't know, Tasuki no da. That's why we came here...to ask the ancient Suzaku Seishi of their opinion no da."

"Hmmmph," he said, unimpressed. "Well, I suppose that's one way to do it."

Chichiri smiled softly and turned to exit the room.

"Hey, Chichiri! Where are you going?" Taka called.

"I'm going to do what we came here to do no da. Ask the ancient Suzaku Seishi their opinion on the matter no da."

The group followed him out and watched as he walked down the last set of stairs to the center platform. Solemnly, Chichiri knelt in the center of the platform, and his staff began to glow with a soft red light. Suddenly, the room was filled with people, every age, gender, race, and style that one could picture. There had to be hundreds of Seishi gathered there.

The gang watched spellbound as Chichiri began explaining their position, and in response the Seishi began giving him imput and ideas.

Meanwhile, the others, exhausted by the days' ordeal, had fallen asleep against the wall with the other Seishi looking on in quiet contentment. This was the way it had been, and the way that it should remain forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Four:<br>The Four Gods Infintesimal Crystal_

**Standard Disclaimer:**_Ok, you know the routine...didn't make these characters up wish I did, they belong to Watase Yuu blah blah blah, don't sue._

* * *

><p>The sun rose quietly across the mountain range, painting the surrounding hillsides in bright colors. A white bird soared over the various pine trees scattered haphazardly along the green tundra.<p>

Standing atop the mesa of what appeared to be simple granite, stood two close friends, who would not let the boundary of death stop them.

"So...you think you can pull it off? It's a shitload of hard work, and the consequenses are fucking big!"

"I don't know no da. What else can we do no da? It's our only hope, or else all that we know in this world is done for no da."

"Not alot of fucking confidance there!"

Sigh. "If you were in my position, you would understand my feelings no da."

Tasuki looked out at the sunrise. "I'd give anything to be alive again so I could be back in the action."

Chichiri sighed sadly. "So would I Tasuki...so would I..."

* * *

><p>Tetsuya came awake slowly, aware that his back was aching stiffly.<p>

0pening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a high vaulted celing, and the memories came flooding back to him. As he tried to sit up, he realized Yui was lying against him, sweetly dreaming. Smiling quietly, he gently tried to ease himself out from under her, and failed.

Suddenly, she was lifted off of him and gently placed aside by a beautiful young woman. Tetsuya stared up at her. He didn't recognize all of the seishi by appearance yet, only from their description. This beautiful purple-haired beauty didn't fit any category, though.

"There." She said offering him a hand. "I'd be jealous of you for snatching a girl as pretty as that if I were still alive."

Tetsuya realized with a little bit of shock that this was the infamous Nuriko, a man. As he stood up, he glanced around for the other seishi. They were sitting on the lower steps chatting quietly.

He and Nuriko joined them, and the seishi glanced up as they approached.

"I don't believe we caught your name the other day..." Hotohori stood offering a hand.

Tetsuya grinned back and shook the Emperor's hand warmly. "I'm Tetsuya,Keisuke's friend. I was reading the book with him-"

"Ahh!" Nuriko said, "So you were the one I saw fondling Yui-chan during the battle against Nakago!"

Stunned and embarresed, Tetsuya stuttered while a rosy blush crept up his cheeks. The other seishi laughed, good naturedly.

"Hey, where's Chichiri?" He asked, attempting to change the subject when he realized the blue-haired monk wasn't there.

"Oh...Where's Tasuki for that matter?" Nuriko asked suspiciously. "You can never trust those two alone together anymore, they usually are up to something or other." He shook his head. "They really bonded together these past few years...pity Chichiri's alone now."

The others somberly gazed at each other, thinking how lonely the solitary monk must feel.

"Geeze." Nuriko said softly. "He's had nothing but bad luck all his life, hasn't he?"

The others thought about that for a while, then Chiriko spoke up. "He enjoyed being with us."

"That's true, he did have fun with us, when we weren't fighting an enemy." Mitsukake said.

"Even when he was fighting an enemy, he still could make jokes." Hotohori said smiling. "Remember when he turned into Nakago, and scared Miaka out of her wits?" They laughed remembering the tale that Miaka had unloaded after that incident so many years ago.

"Then there was him and the cat!" Chiriko said brightly. "Remember when he used to pretend he was the cat?"

"Meow?" Tama-chan poked his head out from inside Mitsukake's jacket.

Tama-chan purred, then suddenly squirmed and lept out of Nuriko's arms.

"Fine, be that way." He muttered disgruntled as the cat lept up on to Chichiri's shoulder and began rubbing him affectionately on the face as the monk came in with Tasuki behind him.

"Hey, Chichiri, Tasuki...where'd you guys go?" Tetsuya asked standing up.

"Aww, Chichiri took me and forced me to watch the beauuuuutiful sunrise."

Tasuki said fluttering his tessen like a fan and fluttering his eyelids.

Chichiri rolled his eye with disgust and said simply, " We were discussing things no da."

"Ohhhhh reaaaalllly!" Nuriko said with a knowing wink at them.

Chichiri's eye bulged and Tasuki's face turned as red as his hair.

"No! Not like that!" Chichiri sputtered, forgetting his accent in his haste.

"THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING, NURIKO!" Tasuki yelled. "Only you would come up with that!"

Nuriko only grinned wider in a knowing way. "I dunno...looks pretty convincing to me! You claim to hate women, Tasuki. And you Chichiri, have a dated excuse from about nine years ago..."

The other seishi were trying hard not to burst out laughing behind them, as they watched the flushed faces of Chichiri and Tasuki.

"Stop it Nuriko," Hotohori said, keeping his face straight with great difficulties. "That's enough."

"Awww, Hotohori-sama, but I was just starting to have fun!" Nuriko whined exaggeratingly.

"Hey," Miaka came forward rubbing her eyes sleepily, "What's going on? I thought I heard Tasuki swearing again."

"YEAH? SO WHAT?" Tasuki was still giving Nuriko a murderous look.

Taka came up behind her with Yui and Keisuke in tow. "So what's going on guys?" He asked putting a hand gently on Miaka's shoulder.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, GAY BOY?"

Hotohori greeted them warmly as two seishi (guess!) started dueling in the background. "I hope you slept well, Miaka."

"Mmm mmm! Yeah, I did."

"Hey where's the grub?" Tetsuya asked rubbing his empty stomach. "We haven't eaten anything since we got here! I'm starved!"

At the mention of food, Miaka's ears perked up.

"Uh oh, somebody stop her." Murmured Yui as she watched her friend tackle Chichiri demanding some nurishment.

"Ahhhhh no daaaaaa!"

Taka hurredly tore Miaka away from the frightend monk as she kept complaining how cruel he was that he had taken her away from the bluberry sherbert (Chichiri's cloak).

* * *

><p>After they had eaten breakfast, Chichiri stood and took a deep breath.<p>

"Ok, no da...here's the plan." He waited for everyone to stop talking, then continued. "There is no record in all of Konan's history of these barbarians ever invading before. And since they have weapons of immesurable power, we hardly stand a chance against them-"

"What sort of weapons, Chichiri?" Keisuke interrupted.

He thought. "Ummm, they are like sticks of fire. They are made of some metal, and when a catch is pulled they shoot fire out which can go through any object, be it human, or material."

Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke gaped in horror suddnely.

"Oh my God..." Tetsuya whispered in utter astonishment. "They've got guns!"

The inhabitants from Earth looked truly fearful for the fist time.

"What are guns?" Tasuki asked scratching his head.

"They are dreadful things designed solely for killing another human being cruelly." Yui said still in shock.

"They were outlawed in Japan some years ago, and the killing is much less than in other countries such as America." Keisuke said.

"They're bad news, and how these guys got them isn't very good," Tetsuya said thoughtfully, "I wonder if they made them, or if these barbarians are from a world like our own."

Chichiri sighed. "Well there's no way of finding that out, and we can't defeat them even with magic. There's too many with these 'guns' and they outnumber even the largest army of Konan weiling these weapons."

The group looked solomn and depressed.

"So..." Hotohori said finally breaking the icy silence, "You said there was a way we could defeat them?"

"Hai, but it is not an easy task..." The way his voice trailed off caused everyone to stop and stare at him.

He slowly took a deep breath, and sat down on the stair. All eyes focused on him as he began speaking.

"I spoke with the early seishi and they had no more knowlege of these barbarians than we do. They could not determine how we could defeat them by our-selves, but one of them related a legend to me that has been around since the creation of this world." He sighed and began relating the tale.

"Long ago, when Taisu-kun created the world, there was a prosperous young emperor who was favored by the gods. Therefore, they declared him the ruler of the entire world, not understanding the human inherant traits. Now, he was a fair and just ruler, giving all his people equal chances and fair treatment, but he was unable to handle the entire kingdom by himself. So he then asked the gods for their help, so that he might be able to govern according to their will. Taken in by the young emperor's apparent wish to please them, they created a crystal that harnessed a small portion of each of their powers, and gave it to the young emperor.

"The emperor was then able to handle the entire country by himself, without even the needs for governers or even messangers since he could travel anywhere and was safe from harm due to the power he wielded. Soon, as is natural by the basic law of human nature, the power began to corrupt him, and he became a dictator, driven soley on the disire to make his kingdom perfect. He became too powerful, and began running the country with an iron fist, eliminating any whom he found threatning.

"Taisu-kun saw this happening and told the gods about it who promptly cursed themselves for allowing something like this to get out of control, for the young emperor now was not satisfied with his ruling over the human world, but he wanted to become a god now. Not unlike the last situation we were all involved in no da.

"The god's determined that it had gone far enough, and destroyed the young ambitious emperor, and took the crystal and locked it up safely in an unknown location, for since it was part of themselves and melded together, they could neather destroy it nor reassimilate it. They then split the kingdom into the four countries we know today, each god taking a section of it to watch over so things did not get out of hand again.

"And that's the legend. Now, there are rumors of where the crystal is kept, and it is said that it is kept in such a difficult location to axcess that there are no traps laid once you reach the shrine."

"Wow." Was all that they could say.

"Ummm, Chichiri...So we plan on getting this crystal, right? But isn't it dangerous to use then?" Taka said slowly.

Chichiri nodded his head slowly. "There are risks in using it..."

The others glanced at each other nervously.

"And those would be...?" Nuriko asked suspecting more than he was telling.

He sighed. "The young emperor's essence was absorbed into the crystal, so that anyone who uses it has his influence for complete egocentrism. If worn for a long time, the bearer would suffer the same fate as the emperor did."

The others stared at each other uneasily.

"And you plan on using this thing, Chichiri? I think that's a little too dangerous, don't you?" Miaka was worried now.

He smiled brightly and turned to her. "I wouldn't worry about it Miaka-chan no da! It's the only thing we can do right now no da, so we should try to make the best of it no da. Besides, if one is pure in heart and true in mind to the use of it in good ways, then the danger is not as great no da."

That seemed to ease some of their uneasiness, but not all of it, and it was clear that the others were very uneasy about the whole thing.

"So...do you know where this shrine is, Chichiri?"

"No, but Taisu-kun does, and if we ask her, I'm fairly sure she will tell us where it is no da."

As they filed out of the chamber after giving solomn farewells to their seishi friends, Chichiri paused at the entrance to bid farewell to Tasuki.

"You're a big fat fucking lier, Chichiri." Tasuki said tartly. "How can you expect them to believe that bunch of shit you threw at them?"

"They didn't say anything."

"So what? They're suspicious! Damn, if I didn't know what the stakeswere, I'd stop you myself!"

"Would you?"

Tasuki sighed.

"There's nothing else we can do Tasuki...this is the only chance we've got, and if that means sacrificing my life, then so be it..."

"You're crazy! Damn fucking crazy, you know that don't you?"

"Goodbye Tasuki...and good luck."

"That's my line, baka."

They shook hands firmly, and then Chichiri joined the group, leaving the seishi to watch as they dissappeared into the brush.

Tasuki watched long after the others retreated back inside, thinking to himself. Then he slowly shook his head and went back inside, a strange air about his walk, as if he knew something that only one other person in the world knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Five: Bonds of Friendship<em>

**Standard Disclaimer:** You know the routine...I love Fushigi Yuugi, so don't sue me cause I'm not trying to make a profit or anything off of it. Just one avid fan with a knack at writing!

_(Since so many people were asking me if there was a yaoi relationship between Tasuki and Chichiri...here's your answer)_

* * *

><p>Chichiri hadn't said a word for miles ever since they had left the shrine. He seemed buried in thought, as he walked along silently, his eye only focusing on the path ahead. Occasionally, he would close it, a slight frown etched on his face.<p>

He fingered the twin set of Tasuki's beads hanging around his neck his own set. Smiling, he recalled the day he had been given them.

He had run into Tasuki while he was stopping through a town near Mt. Leikaku on his way off on a trip. Literally. He had been walking along, minding his own business, when suddenly as he rounded a corner he found himself lying flat on his back.

"Shit! You should watch were you're going ass-...Chichiri!"

He looked up to see a familiar red head staring down at him as he lay sprawled on the pavement. "Tasuki-kun!"

Tasuki grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. Chichiri brushed himself off and smiled at Tasuki. "Long time no see Tasuki-kun no da!"

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it? What're ya up to nowadays anyhow?"

Suddenly Tasuki nearly fell over as a whack on the head from a bluish-green haired young man who had been following him.

"Hey, Genrou you moron! This is no time to go reminiscing about the good old days! We gotta get out of here 'fore the guards catch our trail!" Kouji looked a little pissed as he yanked Tasuki's arm not very gently.

"Shit! Ok, come on Chichiri, we can talk up at the mountain. Let's go!"

Chichiri then found himself unwillingly being dragged up back to the bandit's lair, as they fled the pursuing authorities. If only the others could see me now! He thought laughing inside. A monk fleeing authorities with two bandits no da!

After they had settled down and eaten a rather leisurely meal, Tasuki retired to a comfortable chamber with Chichiri and Kouji. They talked and caught up with relations there.

"So now you're going to visit your family no da?"

"Yeah. It's some obscure holiday that they always bug me about. So I go back there once a year to spend some time with them."

Chichiri smiled sadly and remembered the days when his family had done such things. Members of his family from all over Konan and beyond would gather during the Spring's height for a May-tide. His birthday had also just happened to be during this time, so he had a wonderful celebration with all his family every year.

Now, he thought, I have no such reunion. He always missed the wonderful festivities, and now the ache seemed even more painful.

"Hey, why don't 'cha come back with me Chichiri?" Tasuki grinned up at the silent monk. "You don't have much of a family anymore, do you? Why not join me? A little madness could do ya some good!"

Chichiri looked up surprised. _Yes, he thought after a pause, maybe it would do me some good. I haven't been to any festivities for a very long time, maybe I should go._ "Ok, no da. I'd love to go no da."

So they had set out to Tasuki's home. As he reflected back, he smiled remembering the warm feeling he had discovered in partaking in the wild festivities that Tasuki's family had. He met Tasuki's relatives from all over Konan, and had the best time he had experienced in years.

After the reunion was over, he decided to stay there for a while, and Tasuki's family was glad to have him.

He had helped out around the house, enjoying himself fully. He would aid Tasuki in gathering firewood, help his oldest sister Aidou with cooking, fish with Tasuki's father, help Tasuki's mother in the garden, and play and entertain his younger sisters.

When he shed his Seishi garb, he felt like a different person. Free and alive, as if he led a new life. He hadn't felt so carefree and relaxed since he had been 18.

The family was certainly very friendly...and informal, almost to a point of obscenity. There was a definite chaos evident in it, poor Tasuki being the only guy besides his father in a household composed of mainly women. It's no wonder he hates women no da! He had so many sisters that Chichiri had a difficult time remembering who was who. Even the meals were chaotic, as Tasuki would often volunteer to cook the food with his tessen and he would end up frying everything else as well.

Chichiri laughed, remembering.

But of course, he was a wanderer, and despite the warm feeling of belonging part of a family again, he had determined after a month that it was time for him to be moving on again.

They had bid him farewell, and asked him to come back and visit again sometime. He had warmly agreed.

Tasuki walked him out to the main road, preparing to leave shortly after himself.

"Umm, Chichiri?"

"Hmm?"

Tasuki looked down nervously, fiddling with his hands. "I have a favor to ask you."

Chichiri turned and appraised him. "Nani na no da?"

"Well..." He looked up. "In my culture, there's this ceremony that is often done between two close friends...to solidify their relationship. It's sort of a way of saying 'I'll protect you if you protect me' sorta thing. I often used to have friends when I was younger do the ritual, but no one ever asked me to do it...I guess they were nervous about my temper." He laughed, embarrassed.

"I just figured, well, since we've become such good buddies these past few years, that, well...Would you be willing to become my brother?"

Chichiri felt an overwhelming sense of honor fill him. He watched Tasuki's face as he nervously stared at the ground, the red-head having found his own shoes to be fascinating.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's OK." Tasuki said quickly. "I mean, I never had any friend as close to me as you before, and I don't really know much about you or your culture..."

"I'd be honored no da."

He looked up surprised, then a giant grin painted his face brightly.

"You would? Really?"

Chichiri smiled. "Hai no da. I must admit, Tasuki, I never thought I'd come to the point when I considered someone to be a best friend again no da."

Tasuki wore an expression on his face that showed he was recalling the encounter with Hikou.

"I thought..." Chichiri paused, gazing out at the mountains serenely, "I thought that I would never be able to share a bond with a friend like I had shared with Hikou. I believed I would never experience that again." He turned and smiled at Tasuki, a genuine smile lighting his face beneath the mask he always wore. "But I would be honored to become your brother, Tasuki."

Tasuki grinned, and slapped him on the back. "Thanks Chichiri...I... well, this means a lot to me."

"Sure no da. So what is the ritual no da?"

Tasuki removed his prayer beads from around his neck and held them out to him. "We exchange items of personal value. Here, take these. They mean a lot to me, and my luck has changed recently, so I won't be needing them. You probably will need them more than I will, being out there by yourself exploring."

Chichiri gently took the beads from him, holding them in his hands. He stared at them for a while in thought. "I don't know what to give you, Tasuki. I can't give you my beads..." Suddenly, he smiled. "I know." He reached up and carefully removed his mask. Holding it out to Tasuki, he spoke softly. "I want you to have this, Tasuki."

Tasuki looked shocked. "I...I can't take that! I mean...what will you...?"

Chichiri smiled, his good eye crinkling in good humor. "I've decided I don't wish to wear it anymore."

Tasuki looked surprised, then he took the mask from his hand with a smile pasted broadly on his face. "That's great Chichiri! I'd be honored to keep it for ya!"

Chichiri smiled, putting Tasuki's beads around his neck. "Is that all no da?"

"No, one more thing." Tasuki pulled a small knife out from his belt, and made a small slice along his wrist. "We must share each other's blood to ensure the bond and recite a prayer with it." He held the knife out, and Chichiri took it making a similar cut on his own wrist.

They then clasped hands, their blood mingling as they pressed their wrists together.

"I, Kou Shu'nu, do hereby swear on my life to protect you through what perils we might face. Side by side we fight, as brothers joined by blood."

Chichiri felt an awe inspiring feeling penetrate his soul, as he repeated the words Tasuki had spoken. "I, Ri Houjun, do hereby swear on my life to protect you through what perils we might face. Side by side we fight, as brothers joined by blood."

The two gazed solemnly at each other, sharing the same bond, the same feeling, the same blood.

Such a bond of friendship was something Chichiri had never felt before, and it filled his heart with such wonderful emotions as he shared that precious moment.

And he had failed his brother in the end.

He had not been there to help him...after all the promises they had sworn that day upon their lives. Another best friend lost...and again I blame myself, he sighed bitterly. Why is my life destined to be so solitary? Every time I get close to someone, I lose them!

"Chichiri? Daijobu?"He looked up at Miaka who had noticed the grief struck expression on his face.

"Hai, Miaka-chan. Everything's ok no da."

She looked skeptical, and frowned, but left him alone.

We will prevail, brother, he thought gazing back from where they had come. We will win this fight, despite what dangers exist, despite what sacrifices we must make, despite all odds...despite...despite... 


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Six: Memories of Past Belongings<em>

**Standard Disclaimer:**_ Didn't make them, don't own them, can't sue me. My thanks go out to two very wonderful people for this one. WMC, thanks for being so patient with me! Lisa, a.k.a. AmadeusLL, thanks for helping me come up with the ideas for the next few chapters!_

* * *

><p>The trip to Taisukun's was fairly uneventful. Chichiri had remained silent through most of the journey, something definitely unusual for him.<p>

The others had not bothered him about it, knowing he was going through another tragic phase in his life. They knew he was involved in thought, and though curious, had pointedly decided to remain out of his way, for the most part.

When they had finally arrived, he seemed to emerge from his trance at long last.

"Nyan, Nyan! Chichiri come to visit us again!" One of the unfathomably cute Nyan Nyan said in a high pitched voice. "We fix, neh?"

He smiled and patted the small goddess on the head tenderly, laughing softly. "That's ok, Nyan Nyan no da. I don't need to be fixed just now no da. I'm fine no da. Is Taisu-kun around anywhere na no da?"

"Of course she is! What did you expect?"

A disembodied voice spoke suddenly out of the ever existing mist surrounding the mountain.

Naturally, everyone but Chichiri jumped into the air with fright, screaming as the form of Taisu-kun materialized in front of them.

"EEEEEEEE." Keisuke cried pointing and stuttering in her direction.

Taisu-kun glared in his general vicinity, and he, remembering what had often happened to Tasuki, quickly shut up.

"Well, you certainly took your time in getting here! I've been wondering when you'd show up. Come inside and I'll show you what you need to know."

They went into a spacious room, and sat politely waiting as Taisu-kun settled down. After a prolonged wait and an uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"So...you want to know where the Shijin no Kyokushoo Suishoo is hidden, do you?" Her eyes bore into Chichiri like a lighthouse's beam through fog. "You know the risks? You know what you will face once you attain it?"

"Hai." He whispered, almost inaudible.

She stared at him for the longest time. As the group watched, they realized this was the first time they had ever seen Chichiri squirm uncomfortably under a person's scrutiny.

"Very well then." She continued, turning her gaze back to the rest of the group. "The path to the shrine is not an easy one; it is riddled with many barriers, both physical and..." She glanced briefly at Chichiri, "...emotional. You will be in little danger physically on your journey, but the danger lies not in the physical obstacles, but emotional stamina." At this she glanced at Chichiri again. "The worst of it will be for you Chichiri."

He looked up, having expected as much. "I am prepared to undergo whatever I need to in order to do what is right."

She stared at him, her wise eyes boring into his soul. After an eternity, she snorted and waved her hand in dismissance of the matter. "Very well then. Your route will take you through into the North bordering mountains of Konan, towards the center of the four countries. The Giza-Giza Mountains."

There was a startled gasp from Chichiri and as they looked at him in surprise, they saw his hand raise to his mouth, and his face pale. Taisu-kun cleared her throat. "I said it would not be easy for you, Chichiri." She turned back to the others. "You must go deep into the mountains to what is known as Ryuuhi Mountain, the locals can direct you...if Chichiri has forgotten the route."

They stared at him in astonishment. He was gripping his hands tightly together in his lap, his eye closed as his pale face gave the appearance of utter dread.

"Once you have reached the mountain, there is a set of stairs you must climb, and you will find the shrine at the top." She stopped and leaned back having finished her lecture. What she had neglected to tell them, however, was the flight of stairs extended around the mountain for about 50 kilometers.

"Well...it certainly sounds easy." Tetsuya said slowly. "What's the catch, eh? Big monsters? Misguided spirits lurking in the shrine?"

"No catch. The catch itself lies in the crystal, not the journey there."

The others looked at each other apprehensively. "So we just can get there like that?"

She nodded. "The danger, as I said before, lies in the crystal itself. When you find it, then you best be on your guard."

The group broke for lunch, and as they lounged around the mountain, they pondered the past proceedings. Chichiri had gone off by himself somewhere quiet where he could think, having recovered from whatever had given him the initial shock. No one could locate him.

Miaka wondered about the mage's reaction when Taisu-kun had mentioned the Giza-Giza Mountains. He had obviously recognized the name, she thought, and he had been frightened by it. If not frightened, then startled at least.

Taka came up behind her as she stared out across the mountain peaks.

"What do you suppose is Chichiri's connection to that place, Miaka?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>Chichiri sat atop a desolate peak some miles away from Taisu-kun's palace. He was buried deep in concentration, gathering his wits, attempting to calm himself. 'I can't believe I almost lost control back there!' He thought angrily at himself. 'I should have realized this day would have to come sometime.' He took a deep breath of the crisp cold air to calm his nerves. 'I wonder how it's changed?'<p>

As he sat there, meditating and collecting his scattered wits, One Nyan Nyan suddenly popped up beside him.

"Chichiri-san 'fraid to go back, hmm? Why?"

He opened his eye slowly, taking in the curious childlike person before him. He sighed and lowered his hands from their meditative position, and replaced them on his knees. "Because..."

She cocked her head to the side. "Is it because of what happened to Chichiri-san before he came to live with this Nyan Nyan?"

"Hai." He whispered softly. "I'm not ready yet...to go back."

"Maybe Chichiri-san ready and he not know it yet!" She vanished in a pop, leaving the monk staring at the empty air before him.

* * *

><p>The group walked along the pitted road deep in the forest surrounding the passes leading to the Giza-Giza mountains. The forest was peaceful and serene, the cool breeze blew through the trees causing the leaves to stir restlessly, just like everyone's minds.<p>

It had been three days since they had left Taisu-kun's, and Chichiri had not spoken a word through the entire journey. When asked a question, he would either nod or shake his head, and would not offer any more than that.

Tetsuya was sick of it.

"Ok, Chichiri." He said suddenly, stopping short and grabbing the monk's sleeve. "We don't go one more step until you've told us precisely what is going through that mysterious head of yours."

The monk appeared to be surprised, and blinked uncertainly. "What do you mean no da?"

"You know what I mean. You've been acting weird since we left Taisu-kun's! Hell, for that matter since we got here in the first place! Now tell us what's so frightening to you about these mountains!"

The others had stopped and gathered around the two, wanting to yell at Tetsuya for being so blithely direct, yet wanting to know desperately why Chichiri was upset.

The monk stared at him, then sighed and shook his head. "It's a personal matter, it doesn't involve you."

"Like hell it doesn't! Listen, we're involved in this too ya know! And whatever happens to you happens to all of us! So why doncha cut the crap and tell us?"

It was silent for a long moment as Chichiri stared at Tetsuya with a touch of anger to his normally calm features. Finally he spoke. "I see...you aren't going to let me go until you find out...is that it?"

Realizing he was grasping Chichiri's shirt tightly in his fist, Tetsuya let go and took a step back hesitantly, an apology on his face.

"It's ok, I suppose you do have a right to know..." He closed his eye. "You'd find out sometime anyway." He turned and gazed up at the mountains, now looming closely above them. "While there are many routes into and through these mountains, there is only one route that actually will take you to the place we search for...I know this particular path well because...one must pass through a certain village en-route to the mountain. That village is...where I grew up." 


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Seven: Homecomings<em>

**Standard disclaimer:**_ I didn't make these characters up, Watase Yuu did. Suing = bad!_

* * *

><p>There was utter silence as they realized the source for his melancholy...His home...where he had been born and raised; where he had played as a child, fallen in love, and lost everything...No wonder he had been so quiet and his reaction had been one of shock when Taisu-kun had mentioned the mountains.<p>

They gazed on him, feeling his anxiety now that they understood the cause. As they watched, a tear spilled out from his eye and ran down his cheek.

"I...I'm not...ready to go back...just yet." He took a deep breath shakily. "I only was able to overcome my grief for Hikou after bearing it for 8 years...I don't know what to expect, returning to where I used to live, to where my family lived...just being here to remember my family is enough, but to physically return to my village..." He paused uncertain.

Taka came forward suddenly, and draped an arm around the mage comfortingly. "Hey, I know what it feels like to go back to your home after your family has died." Chichiri gazed up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes as well. "But it's not as bad as you think it to be! It's sad, and you cry, but it feels good too... remembering all the wonderful times together!" He took the mage firmly by the shoulder and stared firmly into his one eye. "You think it may be bad, but we'll be here to help you! It's been...what? 14 years since you were last here, right? It's time you came back home for a change."

The mage stared at him, his mouth open in surprise, then a small smile pulled up at the corner of his mouth, and he closed his eye. "I suppose there is some merit to that." He looked up again. "Arigatoo, Tamahome-kun. I understand now."

He gave him a pat on the shoulder, then turned around suddenly. "Ok, then let's get going before it gets to late..."

* * *

><p>It was getting dark in L'ai, and as the sun set behind the jagged peaks, Michi felt a strange feeling she had not felt since...<p>

Shaking her head, she sat down on a rock, placing her flower basket down; she loved picking the beautiful enigmas that bloomed on the mountain peaks. She didn't remember much of her life before the flood, she pondered, hence the nickname Michi, meaning 'unknown', as her past was as unknown as the future. Some of the villagers had remembered her, even as she had lost her memory, but no one could recall what family she had belonged to, nor her name, though her face was familiar.

She often wondered who she was, and where she had come from...why couldn't she remember?

But now...she had the feeling that this sense, this feeling, connected to her past life. Although how, she did not know.

Maybe Hokori would know, she thought. The young 17 year old girl was quite helpful to her. They had become like sisters since the flood, Hokori having lost her family too. She had been the one who had recognized Michi as someone her oniichan had known, but having been only five at the time of the flood, and traumatized from losing her family, not much more could be extracted from the girl.

Sighing, Michi rose and started down the hill, wondering where she could have possibly felt this feeling before.

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

The sun was out and shining brightly on the emerald green hillsides, covered in a thick carpet of lavender clover. The travelers stood atop the path gazing down at the picturesque village. Below, spread out in a valley situated between huge towering peaks, was the cozy town, small farms, mills, and shops creating a very cute scene. Goatherds wandered with their flocks off near the mountains while a huge rushing river ran beside the town, winding around the valley before plunging over the edge of the plateau in the mountains.

Chichiri gazed wistfully, his eye falling on a certain tree above town next to the river's edge...

Quickly he started forward, not allowing the image to reconstruct itself in his mind again.

They wandered into town, enjoying the beauty around them.

"Oi, Chichiri, this is a beautiful country you grew up in!"

Chichiri smiled as his gaze fell about the town square. The old fountain had somehow survived the flood, although it looked like pieces had disappeared from it. Shops surrounded the large plaza, while the fountain bubbled happily as citizens gathered around, chatting warmly about the events. It was just as he remembered. Nothing seemed to have changed...except the shops were different, he realized, gazing sadly over to the spot his own family's business had occupied. Some bakery was there now.

As he stared around the plaza, memories flooding back to him, an older man came up to the group and bowed politely.

"Greetings, strangers! I see you are new to our village, and I would like to ask from whence you come. I would be honored to record your names in our town registrar records, it is the standard for this village so the inhabitants may know who it is visiting them."

Taka glanced at Chichiri, who was too busy watching the passing villagers to pay any attention. He turned back and answered the scribe.

"This is the former Suzaku no Miko, Miaka, and her brother Keisuke, her two friends Yui and Tetsuya. They're from the Miko world. I'm Taka, formerly Suzaku Seishi Tamahome, and that's Suzaku Seishi Chichiri."

Baffled by such celebrities in the village, the man practically burst with enthusiasm. "I am deeply honored," He bowed very low, "Having such distinguished visitors in our meager village!" He shook hands with everyone and when he came around to Chichiri, he shook it warmly, then paused.

Chichiri spoke softly. "There's been lots of changes since I was last here no da."

The man suddenly froze and stared hard up at Chichiri. He seemed baffled at something, and acted as if about to speak, then stopped, frowned and squinted up at him.

"No." He said finally. "It couldn't be..." He stared and tentatively looked into Chichiri's eye. "You look much like...a young man who I used to know many years ago...before the Great Flood." He eyed the scar. "But I don't suppose you could be him...he died in that flood, along with his family..."

Chichiri smiled softly and gazed down at the scribe. "I don't suppose the man's name would be Houjun?"

"Well, yes! As a matter of fact..." He paused staring up at the one-eyed man. A look of utter surprise and astonishment crossed the man's face. "Houjun! It...it is you! My great God Suzaku! I can't believe it's really you!" He embraced the monk tightly. "We thought you died...along with all the others."

Chichiri smiled down at the elder, recognizing him now as someone his father had often done business with. "I didn't die...I know what happened, and I came to wish I had though."

"I see...I'm sorry Houjun." The scribe said solemnly. "You must feel quite lonesome..."

"Hai, but it is good to be back again."

"Yes, I can imaging...your eye...?"

Chichiri sighed. "It happened during the time of the flood."

He nodded. "I see. I'm sorry." Then his expression brightened. "Oh! But there's no reason to be entirely forlorn! Your sister will be ecstatic to see you!"

Chichiri looked as if he had received a slap in the face. "S...si...sis...ter...?"

The scribe slapped him on the back, "Yeah! She was the only one who survived from your family. She still talks about you quite often, you were her favorite after all! She had a hard time coping with your family's death, but to find out that you are still alive...!"

Suddenly, as the group tried to grasp the fact that Chichiri still had a living relative, they heard a shrill voice scream from across the plaza.

"Oniiiiiiiichaaaaaaannnnnn!"

They turned to see a young girl, about 17 years of age, standing separate from a crowd of people that had quickly gathered at the news of the stranger's arrival, and Houjun's return. She was a beautiful girl with long blue hair in two braids down her back. Her eyes were the same color as Chichiri's, her hair the same as well, and her face reflected the mage's startled one.

Launching herself at him, he was suddenly embraced fiercely by the girl as she wept and buried her head in his cloak. He tenderly raised his hand and stroked her soft hair, a tear twinkling down his cheek and joy in his eye. "Imooto..."

The others couldn't recall a happier scene in their lives...seeing Chichiri embracing his younger sister, tears of joy spilling down his face, and her embracing him fiercely as if afraid to let him go...it was a moment they could never forget.

"Hokori..." He gently lifted her chin with his nimble fingers and gazed into her tear stained face. Smiling, he wiped a tear away from her eyes. "You...you grew up to look just like your mother, imooto." He laughed as she hugged him yet again.

"I've missed you oniichan. So terribly! I thought you died with Haha and Chichi...I thought I was alone..."

He sighed and clutched her tighter. "So did I Hokori-chan, so did I."

She then released him and stared up at his scarred face. "I don't remember you having that, oniichan...but I was only five when everything happened..."

"It's ok, Hokori-chan, it happened after I saw you for the last time..."

"Oh." Her face brightened suddenly. "Hey, I know someone else who would be glad to see you! Lemme go get her!" Hokori ran off before Chichiri could protest, and disappeared in the crowd.

Chichiri slowly got up, brushing himself off. The others were smiling broadly, seeing the radiant glow on his face. It seemed like years had been shed off the monk's life. He looked much younger and vibrant than they had ever seen him before. They could feel his happiness and joy radiating out.

He smiled at them and then turned as he heard Hikori's voice shout out from across the plaza. "Here she is oniichan!"

They half expected him to react with glee and excitement as meeting another person who he had not seen for sometime, but they were totally unprepared roe the reaction he displayed as he looked in his sister's direction.

He gave a startled gasp, and the smile was banished from his face, replaced by an expression as if he had seen a ghost. His staff clattered to the ground as his eye opened widely and he put a hand to his mouth in shock.

"K...Ko...Kouran..." 


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Eight: Eternally Yours<em>

**Standard Disclaimer:**_ I didn't create these characters, Watase Yuu did, so don't sue me._

* * *

><p>The woman who stood next to Hokoru was slender and ravishing. Her long brown hair fell loosely down her back, part of it tied back intwo braids crowning her head. Her narrow face had gentle brown eyes andfull lips that were as deep as a ruby. She wore a simple gown, not unlike Hokoru's, and she carried a flower basket in her hands.<p>

Upon seeing him she had stopped, frozen to the spot. A look of bewilderment crossed her pretty face as she stared at the blue-haired monk; something in his gaze made it impossible to turn away.

Why suddenly was her heart beating so rapidly? She felt feverish and her mind seemed to be swimming. Why did this man feel so...different?

Chichiri was frozen, staring at the woman, unable to move or utter a sound. Finally he was able to break out of his spell, and he slowly, hesitantly, walked over to her and took her hand. "Are you still holding to what you told me last time, Kouran?"

Upon hearing the man's voice, she was suddenly bombarded with the fierce waves of her memory being unleashed. Images of a young man... the one she loved. Another man...who loved her. Kissing that man... and realizing what she had done...leaving her love standing in shock...the flood...

Giving a startled agonized gasp, she tried to tear away from his grip, but his hand held firmly onto her arm. He suddenly pulled her closer, grasping her by the shoulders, and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was pressed to hers...

The others watched as she slowly relaxed, and stopped struggling as Chichiri kissed her.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she opened her eyes as they seperated. She saw the face of a man through her blurred vision. A man whose familiar face she knew. She could still see the absurd bangs falling over his forehead with his dancing amber eyes and childlike smile.

As her tears cleared up, his face became more focused and seemed older. The bangs still fell over his forehead, but they were longer, and only one amber eye gazed down at her, the other permanetly sealed beneath a jagged scar. His smile was no longer childish, but sad...telling of the tragic life he had lived.

"Houjun..." she whispered, remembering his name. How could she have forgotten him? How could she have forgotton everything that had happened?

He had changed. She almost couldn't see that young man he had once been. But then, she had changed as well...perhaps not as drastically as he had, though.

She suddenly couldn't bear to look at him anymore, and clutched his chest, feeling his warmth and familiar scent. Closing her eyes, she let the frightning images flood her mind. Her betrayal. She had betrayed him...yet...he still had kissed her.

Murmering softly into his chest, she tried to keep the tears back. "Can you forgive me, Houjun, for what I did to you?"

She felt his arms clutch her tightly to him, and she heard his voice, that same voice, reach out to her across the decades. "You know I could never be upset at you, Kouran." He lifted her chin gently, but forcibly, making her look upon his scared face. His eye held such deep passion in it, reaching out across the depths time had suppressed upon them, finally emerging once again. "No matter what happens...I will always love you." A glistning tear suddenly released itself from his damaged eye, and fell onto her cheek, warm and salty.

Not able to stand it anymore, she reached a delicate hand up, and pulled his head down, kissing him once again, letting the precious moment exist for as long as possible.

The entire town had heard the news by now and had silently gathered in the plaza, watching the heart bending drama unfold. Many tears were shed in joy for the reunited two. Many had known them in the past, and were filled with joy knowing that they had found each other again after so long.

Miaka, Taka, Tetsuya, Yui, and Keisuke stood watching along with the others. It was now obvious to them who this woman was. They felt an unabridged joy well up inside their hearts at seeing their Chichiri embrace his fiencee.

Still clutching his chest tightly, Kouran murmered softly to him. "I lost my memory, but even then I could never be with another man. Many others asked if they could be my suitors...but for some reason I could never accept their offers...now I realize why." She looked up at him, tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks. "After all this time... I still love you...even my unconsious knew that when I didn't."

"The unconsious mind is perhaps the strongest sense we posess." He replyed back, running his fingers through her hair tenderly.

She smiled and gazed up into his soft amber eye. "Houjun...it is almost the spring equinox..."

"Hmmm...?"

"The tree is still there...it's in full bloom now..."

He smiled down gently, a soft look in his eye. "I wouldn't be able to stay. As a Seishi I have a duity to complete...and that must take precidence."

"I don't care! I would be willing to wait for you!"

"And what if I never return?"

"You will! You are a survivor, Houjun."

He gently drew her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips, then smiled. "I will try to hurry back then."

Miaka jumped as Hokori clapped her hands in ecstacy. "Oooooh! Can I be in charge of decoration, oniichan?"

The two lovers glanced in her direction, and Chichiri nodded with a soft quiet smile to his sister.

"Yay!" She grinned widely. "I'm gonna have lots and lots of flowers!" Turning to a bewildered Miaka, she grabbed her hand. "You'll help me, neh?"

"Uhh, sure..." Miaka was wondering what all this was about, when Taka leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Her expression brightened brilliantly, and a happy smile sprung to her face.

As everyone gazed on the flushed faces of Chichiri and Kouran, they felt the unabridged joy that radiated out from the two, and they understood everything they had heard about love at that moment.

* * *

><p>Miaka yawned, and rubbed her eyes as she was lifted onto the horse. It was too early to get up! And no breakfast so early eather.<p>

She heard a noise, and turned her head to see Chichiri emerge from a neighboring house. Glancing at Taka, they shared a similar glance. Knowing smiles pasted on their faces, they watched as Kouran gave him a sweet kiss. Upon seeing them there, his face turned beet red, and he quickly busied himself with getting his horse ready.

Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke stumbled out of the house, and got on their horses. They had been loaned to them for the journey up to the mountain, since it was rough going.

Really, they needed to wait another week to recover! Miaka thought yawning. All that partying was too much to walk off in one day, even though it had been several days.

Everyone was mounted now, and the villagers waved goodbye to them as they began their long journey. Miaka saw Chichiri glance back to his new bride wistfully, a very sad look in his eye, as if he knew something that no one else did. Something he obviously was not going to share with anyone else... 


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Chapter Nine: Forever<em>

**Author's note:**_ Well, I finally got around to writing this...(yeah, yeah, lazy me) and as you probably noticed, there is some discrepancies I discovered in the previous chapters. This is because I wrote the before I had read the manga or seen the OAV's. I knew the background, and some details, such as Chichiri's past, but that's why some things are wrong or don't follow the storyline. Anyway, enjoy the finale of this piece, my first FY fanfic!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All characters belong to Watase Yuu and Flower Comics, no sue kawaii fanwriter..._

* * *

><p>Chichiri rode along silent through most of the short trip to the base of the mountains. Everyone knew that there were many things on his mind, some pleasant, some not. Deciding to make light of the conversation, Taka sidled up to ride beside the monk.<p>

"So...what did you do last night..?" A mischievous gleam shined in Taka's eyes as he baited the monk. His bait was snatched as the mage blushed furiously. "Ah ha...so how was it?"

Chichiri just looked up at him simply and spoke in a soft voice. "You couldn't even begin to understand it Taka."

As the others shared a harmonious "Oooo" and Taka flushed, Chichiri laughed softly, startling the others. He had laughed.

Shaking his head, the mage looked faintly reminiscent. "I never got the opportunity to spend time with her like that. We were both good honorable children, waiting until after marriage to try the trials of adulthood." He smiled at this point with a happy look on his face. "Perhaps if I make it through this...I may get to meet a son or daughter..."

The group gave knowing winks at each other, and shared in their happy moment.

It was not to last however.

They reached the mountain soon enough, gazing at the sharp peaks above them with awe and some trepidation.

"Man. We have to climb that?"

Chichiri dismounted his horse and looked up at the jagged pass. "No, we don't no da." He pointed slightly south of the mountain. "There is an entrance to the shrine hidden from view no da. It takes us inside the mountain no da."

The others dismounted their horses, and tied them to a nearby tree with plenty of slack so they could feed and drink water from the brook, despite how long they might be gone.

After things were set, they went to the entrance of the shrine. Standing before them was an old granite door with strange symbols marked on it. It was heavily hidden by leaves and vines that shrouded it from untrained eyes.

Chichiri murmured a spell, and the vines fell away from the door, revealing an enormous entrance with strange pictures carved in the door itself.

Miaka gulped slightly, feeling anxiety about entering the cavern. "What...should we expect?"

Chichiri sighed. "Nothing for a long time no da. The way up to the shrine is completely in the dark no da. It's a stairwell that winds around inside the mountain for a very long long distance no da. The shrine itself is located deep inside the highest peak no da."

Tetsuya whistled lowly under his breath. "Man... that far... in the dark?"

Chichiri walked up to the door to examine it while still speaking. "I can produce some light for us so we can see where we're going no da. I do believe there is a labyrinth at the beginning, but it is marked on the floor so you can find your way through it no da. Those without light, specifically magic light since fire would not last that deep into the mountain, would have some difficulty getting to the shrine no da. They would most likely get lost, though the gods knew what they were doing when they built it no da. If you make a wrong turn, it just brings you back to the beginning no da, so no one has actually died in here no da."

As he was speaking, he had located the operation mechanism for the door, and murmured a spell. With a creak, and groan of grinding stone on stone, the doors slid open slowly, and a rush of stale moldy air came rushing out at them.

Keisuke hesitantly walked up, and peered in over the mage's shoulder. "Whew. Impressive!"

The group gathered about the entrance, and caught a dim sight from the small amount of light streaming into the cavern. Beneath them a huge labyrinth stretched out for what seemed to be forever.

Then after some long silence, Chichiri brought his staff to a glow and started in cheerily. "Well, lets get going no da... we have a long way to go no da!"

Grudgingly, they followed him in, leaving the bright day's sunlight behind them, and entering the gloomy atmosphere which seemed to be signaling their death warrant.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I'm pooped!" Taka plopped down on the unlevel landing and leaned against the cold stone wall.<p>

Miaka sat down wearily beside him, wondering why her legs just didn't fall off right then and there.

As the rest of the group joined them in sitting down, the atmosphere of the travelers was a definite one of fatigue. Each person found a comfortable spot to claim their bed, then spread out their blankets and pillows, and lay down relieved to be off their feet.

"Man," Tetsuya spoke staring at the ceiling, "I thought that damn labyrinth would go on forever!"

Yui slowly forced herself up to her elbows and looked over at Chichiri who was sitting against the wall resting as well. "Chichiri, what will happen when we get there? I mean, I know it was kinda explained before, but not really. What exactly will happen?"

The mage looked up at their inquiring eyes, and sighed softly. "You want to know? You honestly wish to know?"

They nodded.

"Alright then. I suppose you might as well hear it no da." He took a deep breath and closed his eye in thought. "When we get there, the crystal may be used immediately. The bearer wears it around his neck, then uses it's power to his desire. Unfortunately, because of the unfortunate incident with the previous owner, the gods upped it's power, effectually making it into a curse. The first use of it, addicts the person to it's power, and the strength of the power is magnified tenfold."

They stared at him. "So," Taka said slowly, "What does that mean?"

"What that means is," he said slowly, "once it is used, the person bearing it is a slave to it. That's why I'm requiring your help no da."

They stared at him in shock. "So...so, Chichiri, what's going to happen to you?" Miaka was truly frightened.

Chichiri didn't answer immediately. When he did, they knew he was holding something back. "I...will need your help to keep my wits and sanity about me no da. I will...probably act differently...the most important thing that I ask of you to do is..." He looked them straight in the eye. "No matter what I say, or what I do, do not, I repeat, do NOT do what I tell you, and do not listen to what I say. What you must do is place this," He handed them a strange disk made out of an odd metal, "in the slot where the crystal is. If you do that, then the link between the crystal and myself will be severed no da." He looked at them solemnly with an intense gaze. "If you do not do that in time, then not only will Konan suffer, but you will most likely lose your life as well."

They were astonished by what he had just told them. Their minds were aflood with many different emotions and confusions.

Then, Miaka finally spoke once again. "Chichiri...what will happen to you?"

Chichiri didn't answer. Instead, he doused the glow from his staff and they heard him climbing into his blankets. Nothing more was said that night.

* * *

><p>The group was awakened by a sudden burst of light from Chichiri's staff, and they groaned in complaint as his cheery voice greeted them. "Good morning no da! Everyone up no da, we have a lot to do today no da!"<p>

Groaning, Taka murmured something rude and turned over in his blankets and burrowed beneath them tightly.

Grinning, Keisuke opened up his water bottle and promptly dumped it on the pile of blankets. It took some time for it to sink in, but when it did, Taka awoke with a start, and roughly grabbed onto Keisuke with a snarl. "Real funny!"

Everyone shared a laugh as they watched the two duke it out. Then Chichiri cleared his voice and they fell serious again. They slowly packed up in silence, and then started on their upward trek.

It was only a few hours, much to their surprise, before they caught a glimpse of light streaming down from the stairwell ahead. As they reached the end of their upward climb, they entered a fabulous cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites suspended with a serene cool blue glow emanating from them.

Chichiri extinguished his staff's glow, having no need for it in this epiphany of glory. They gazed around in wonder, admiring the numerous crystal shards of many hues imbedded around the cavern.

However, one crystal stood out from the others.

It was an ordinary thing really, imbedded in a pedestal of ebony. Plain in form, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand, and with a simple silver chain attached to it. As they slowly surrounded it, afraid to even touch the pedestal, they wondered how such a small thing could be so dangerous, and so powerful.

The spell was broken by a soft clink of Chichiri laying his staff against the wall. All eyes turned to the mage, who had a cool and calm way about him, as if he knew what was coming and was acting as if these were his last moments.

They stood aside as he purposely approached the pedestal, and waited with held breaths.

He stood in front of it, and slowly reached down, then hesitated, as if unsure he was ready to continue.

All eyes were on him, as they saw him gather his wits, take a deep breath to calm himself, and then slowly lay his hands on the chain, and lift the crystal up, and onto his neck.

They waited, tensely for something to happen.

Nothing did.

Chichiri stood there, looking at a loss for what to do. He stared down at the crystal, then looked up at them with a puzzled look.

"What's-what's wrong Chichiri?" Miaka's voice trembled slightly.

"I...don't know." He blinked in confusion. "I guess I assumed I would know how to work it once I found it no da... But..." He shook his head baffled and lifted the crystal up to stare at it. "I don't know in the least what to do now no da."

They stared at him in astonishment, and he looked worried. Finally, after some silence, Yui offered an idea. "Well, there seem to be a lot of crystals in this cavern. Maybe they influence them or something...?"

Chichiri frowned, then nodded slightly. "Perhaps. I'll look and see no da." He walked over to the nearest crystal, and slowly reached out and touched it. When he did, it lit up brilliantly, startling everyone.

As Miaka's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see familiar buildings. "It's the palace!" She cried in astonishment. Everyone gathered around the crystal to see she was correct. However, the palace was in shambles, the flag of a foreign make flying from the tower.

Chichiri straightened, and spoke softly. "I understand what must be done now no da..." He motioned to them. "Please, why don't you stand back while I do this no da..." As he raised a hand and placed it on the crystal, he looked at Miaka solemnly. "Miaka-chan, do me a favor, will you? Tell Kouran...I love her more than I could love anything...I want her to be happy...if that is at all possible."

Miaka nodded slightly, then stepped back with the others in the doorway. Chichiri placed his hand on the crystal, and closed his eye.

There was a brilliant explosion of light, blinding to see, and they could feel the air tingle with the power that had been unleashed. As the power exploded outwards, they could feel Chichiri surrounding them. His emotions, his thoughts, his hopes, his fears. Everything flooded their minds at once. Miaka felt tears running down her cheeks as she understood his life suddenly.

Then the light began to fade. Hesitantly, they poked their heads into the cavern, to see Chichiri still standing there with a bemused look on his face. He looked up when they peeked in and smiled softly.

"It's ok...I understand now...everything is clear. I didn't understand what the power meant before, now I do." He motioned for them to enter the shrine. Hesitantly, they did. He slowly held the crystal in his hand. "This small thing is capable of such wonders! Who would have thought that something so small could wield such amazing abilities!"

Taka smiled tightly. Something wasn't right. "Hey, Chichiri, that's great, but shouldn't you take it off now?"

Chichiri looked up at them with a wistful gaze. "Actually, there are a lot of things I could accomplish if I used this to our advantage. I could eliminate poverty and suffering. I could ensure a peace would continue between all four countries forever." He smiled. "Don't worry Taka-kun. The crystal isn't as bad as I had feared." He looked up and held a hand out. "You can give that disk back now, we won't need it."

Taka was about to reach for the disk when Yui stopped his hand. He looked at her quizzically. "Remember what he told us in the stairway before? Don't trust him after he's used the crystal! Besides, listen to him. He sounds different...just the way he's talking."

Miaka clutched his arm as well. "That's right Taka! He hasn't been using his accent, and he called you Taka instead of Tamahome like he usually does. Don't give it to him!"

Taka looked up at Chichiri in confusion, knowing what they said was right, but not wanting to say no to someone he had trusted so much.

Chichiri cocked his head slightly. "What's wrong? Are you thinking about what I said earlier, about not trusting me?" He laughed and shook his head softly. "I'll admit I was mistaken. There's no need for caution after all." He looked at Taka with a sterner gaze. "Give me the disk please."

At that moment, Taka made up his mind. Chichiri never, never insisted in that manner. For that matter, he never laughed, however sad that might seem. Taka firmly took a hold of the disk and stuck it back in his pocket. "NO."

Chichiri's face was perfectly calm, not revealing any emotion, but his voice and his eye were both deadly. "Give it to me now, or you will not be happy with the results."

Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke immediately took defensive positions in front of Miaka and Taka. "Come on Chichiri, you don't threaten people. You told us not to give you the disk, so we're not taking any chances with it." Tetsuya was firm in his delivery, which only seemed to make the mage even more furious.

"You don't understand what you are saying, and to whom. I will ask one more time for the disk. I strongly suggest you give it to me, or I'm afraid you will not be allowed to leave this chamber."

As he was speaking, Miaka could see a faint shimmering of red come from beneath his pants around his knee. Instantly recalling the incident between Tasuki and herself where Tasuki had been under a spell by the enemy and trying to rape her, she recalled that his symbol also had done that flickering. It indicated the real person was trying to fight back.

Grabbing the disk suddenly from Taka's hand, Miaka shoved her brother aside, and wedged the disk into the groove on the pedestal and looked up at Chichiri defiantly.

The instant she had wedged the disk into it's place, Chichiri's demeanor changed instantaneously as the crystal began to glow brightly. His eye closed and his face relaxed and he whispered to them. "Get out of here now no da! Hurry!"

Recognizing the mage's true personality, they dashed out of the cavern, into the stairwell as pieces of crystal began to fall to the ground around them. Miaka paused at the doorway and looked back at Chichiri fearfully. His eye opened and spied her there, and he smiled faintly and gestured for her to leave. However, she was reluctant to go, and cried out to him. "Chichiri, come on...can't you get rid of it and get out with us?"

As if in response to her query, he began to glow slightly. He looked at her, and spoke in a clam stern voice. "Miaka-chan, please, don't worry about me no da. Get out of the immediate area as quickly as you can no da." His gaze softened. "Tell Hokori that her oniichan will always be there supporting her from now on no da. And tell Kouran I love her..."

Miaka tried to go forward to get him, but Taka grabbed her arm and yelled at her to hurry. Giving a last look at the mage, she sporadically grabbed his staff lying on the floor, and with tears sliding down her neck, she joined the others just as the crystal cave collapsed entirely. 

* * *

><p>Tired, sore, and emotionally torn, they emerged from the caverns into the light of the fading evening. Eagerly waiting at the exit was Kouran and Hokori. When they saw the bedraggled group emerge, joy and hope flared on their faces. However, upon seeing Miaka return holding Chichiri's beloved staff in her hands, their faces changed into extreme pain.<p>

"No..." Kouran whispered, holding her hands to her heart.

Miaka solemnly came up to her, and held out the staff to her, then looked the young woman in the eyes. "He told me to tell you...that he loves you more than he could ever love anything."

Kouran wordlessly accepted the staff, and bowed her head in grief, while Hokori buried her head in her sister-in-law's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

The entire welcoming party held a solemn moment of silence, for a brave warrior, who gave his life unselfishly to save his country.

* * *

><p>Miaka gathered her possessions and packed the last of them into her bag, then tied it shut. She then joined the others outside in the town square. Putting on a brave face, she tried to smile cheerfully.<p>

"Well, Miaka-sama, it was our honor having you stay here in our village!" The elder scribe warmly embraced the former Miko, and bowed formally to the others. "Please, if you can, return and visit us again sometime!"

Miaka smiled and nodded. "Sure, we'd love to! I'm sure we'll come back." She turned to Kouran and Hokori, both of which were smiling sadly at their departure. "I'll miss you both! It was so wonderful meeting you!"

"Thank you Miko-sama for bringing my Houjun home to me...I'm so much happier now knowing he lived enough to enjoy life after losing everything." There was a sad wistfullness in her voice, and yet, she seemed truly happy that her husband had managed to do just that.

Hokori embraced Miaka and looked up with bright eyes. "Thank you for bringing my Oniichan home. I was glad I got to see him again!"

Miaka hugged the young woman tightly. She had overcome a drastic change. Before, it had seemed she was a young naïve girl. In a matter of a week, she had become a beautiful and intelligent serious woman.

Stepping back, and waving to everyone, Miaka smiled and promised they would return to visit. Then, with at soft red glow, they vanished and returned home, each having learned something precious during their trip, that would never be forgotten in their lives, for all eternity... 


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Last Seishi_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: Tasuki's foul mouth  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

_The Last Seishi  
>Epilogue<em>

**ChichiriDA's note:**_ I didn't create Fushigi Yuugi, nor it's characters, they belong to Yuu Watase and Flower Comics, so don't sue me._

* * *

><p>The young boy laughed brightly as he raced his friend across the meadow. Shedding all cares and worries, they sprinted across the clover laden fields and tumbled head over heels down the slopes.<p>

Laughing and shaking themselves off, the shorter boy looked around in bafflement. "Hey, where are we anyway? I don't recognize this place..."

The taller boy stared at the strange carved stone door before them in awe. "Wow, sure is interesting. How bout we go and take a look?"

"Are you sure? I mean, it' s kinda...dark in there..."

"Aww, don't be such an idiot. Dark isn't bad! Besides, I got flint and there's some wood over there. We can make a torch!"

Shrugging, the shorter boy with the short indigo colored hair pulled up on his head rummaged through some old wood until he found a good torch sized one.

The taller boy swept his mop of lighter gray blue hair back out of his eyes and lit the torch. Together the two entered the cave excitement spinning through them.

They wandered around, finding the way quite easy going, a straight shot, until they hit an enormous stairwell. They climbed the stairs for about an hour, before tiring, but refused to turn back. After another hour, the stairway lit up ahead of them, and the walked out into a cavern in absolute astonishment.

Surrounding them was a huge crystal cavern, with fragments of crystal lying everywhere on the floor in jagged broken pieces.

The boys stared in wonder.

"Wow...this is like that place my mom tells me about..."

The darker haired boy glanced at his companion. "You mean, the story involving your dad?"

"Damn right!" He looked around. "I wonder...could this be the same place...?"

Suddenly, the dark haired boy pointed. "Look, Shun'u! There's something buried under the glass stuff!"

Together, they carefully made their way over to the dark mass beneath the broken crystals, and then gently lifted the big chunks of the stalactites off.

Lying beneath them was a man. Upon seeing this, they hurriedly lifted the pieces off, and turned him over.

The light haired boy stared in astonishment and bared his cute fangs at the distinguishing mark upon the man's face. "Holy, shit...I think it's...it's my dad!"

As if in answer to the young boy's outburst, the man's eyelid quivered... 

* * *

><p>Miaka woke with a start, breathing deeply in astonishment. Taka kept sleeping on, oblivious, as she thought over what she had just dreamed. A vision, of a young boy and his friend discovering a man, alive, in a cavern...<p>

A sudden smile hitting her face, she got up and donned a robe, then went to stand on the balcony, the fresh air clearing her mind, and her senses as she felt a sudden feeling of pleasure overwhelm her.

She would see Chichiri again...she was sure. 


End file.
